Forgotten Memories
by Ldizzle103194
Summary: How am I supposed to live in a world where everything is strange? Where I dont know anyone or anything from my past........not even myself. Sonny Centric! Channy? Eventually!
1. Prolouge

**Forgotten Memories**

Prolouge

_**Disclaimer:**__** Nope, I don't own SWAC.....yet ; ]**_

_**A/N:**__** I know I have another story BUT I had to put this up while it was in my head! hehe! BTW, only **__**SIX**__** days left to the Demi concert!! Hoot Hoot! I'm going with my sister who you peeps may know as **__**Keirah**__**. I hope I meet her! Anyways....to the story we go!**_

--------------------------------------

"Please Tawni! My mom can't pick me up today." Sonny begged, cupping her hands together with a pout as she followed Tawni around the Prop House.

"Sorry Sonny; rules are rules! No one gets to ride in my new pink convertible." Tawni said swinging her purse over her shoulder as she walked towards the door. "Ask them." She motioning towards Nico and Grady who sat on the couch.

"But...." Sonny began but stopped when the door slammed in her face. She sighed as she made her way towards the boys. "You guys drive?" She asked glumly.

"Took the test, but I failed. They said something about a stop sign but I was going to fast to see any!" Nico said earning a high five from Grady.

"Why drive if you can't do it fast!" Grady exclaimed leading into a whole big conversation with Nico.

Sonny rolled her eyes as she left the room. _"Definately not getting in a car with them."_

------------------------------

She thought of the people who could possibly give her a ride. _"Marshall would be more than happy to give me a ride...." _Sonny thought making her way down to his office. _"But he left early today." _She frowned at her thought as she stopped in her tracks. She slowly began walking backwards as she thought of another plan. _"Maybe I could...."_ Sonny's thoughts were halted when she collided with something hard.

"What the heck Sonny?" Chad said rubbing the front of his head as Sonny rubbed the back of hers. "I was texting Miley about our date tommorow night and you..."

"I'm sorry." She said as she continued rubbing the back of her head.

"Wait....what? Apologizing is not part of our thing...." Chad said with a questioning look, looking Sonny up and down.

"I'm just in a hurry Chad, I need a ride home or I'm going to have to walk." She sighed, pulling a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Why didn't you just ask me?"

"Yeah right, like I'd ever do that." Sonny laughed crossing her arms over her chest.

"And that's supposed to mean?"

"It means you're selfish. You won't let anyone in your _precious_ car!"

Chad scoffed, backing away from Sonny. "I guess your right...good luck walking home in the dark!" He smirked as he walked away, knowing she _had_ to come running back to him.

Sonny rolled her eyes sighing in frustration. He _was_ her only opition left. "Wait Chad!" Sonny said as she hurried over to him. "I'm sorry, ok?" She looked up at him with her sad brown eyes, knowing he wouldnt say no.

"Apology accepted."

"So you'll give me a ride?"

"No."

"Chad!" Sonny said with anger, punching Chad in his arm.

"Ow!" He said rubbing up and down his arm. "This is an a million dollar arm you just hurt."

"Why won't you take me home?"

"If you must know, I'm shooting late tonight and since you dont apperciate the magic that is Mackenzie Falls, I figured you wouldn't want to stay."

"You figured right!" Sonny said as she shot him a fake smile then her face grew serious. "But you were my last hope."

"Get a taxi or something then."

"I don't have any money."

"Here." Chad said digging in his pocket. "Take a taxi, my treat." He said with a wink.

"I'm not taking your money Chad." Sonny said shaking her head as she crossed her arms.

"It's either take the money, or walking alone in the dark."

"Whatever, I guess I'll walk then...." Sonny began to walk away but felt the warm touch of Chad's hand grab her wrist.

"You can't just go walking the streets at night Sonny. This isn't Kansas or wherever you came from." He said pulling her closer.

"I'm from Wisconsin." She said pulling her wrist out of his grip. "You know, you should really start..."

"

"Shhh......" Chad said putting a finger to her lips. "You're cuter when you're not talking." He said with his signature smile. He then took his finger away from her lips and grabbed her hand with both of his hands, sliding her the money. "You're going to take this money."

"Chad, I'm not...." Sonny said trying to advoid eye contact. She knew excatly what he was trying to do.

"I don't want you getting hurt Sonny." He said lifting her head with his finger.

Sonny gulped as his blue eyes locked with hers. "R.r..really?" She said in a daze.

"Really, now I want you to take this money and wait outside for the cab I'm about to call for you. When it gets here, you get in and go home. Ok?" Chad said poetically, caressing her hand.

Sonny nodded slowly, still in a daze. "Uh Huh." She said, the words barely escaping her lips.

"Good." He said, gently letting go of her hand. "You go run along now."

Sonny sighed as she walked towards the exit down the hall. A goofy grin stayed on her face until she reached the outside and realized what just happened. _"What a jerk." _She thought, looking at him through the glass door as he chatted on the phone. A smile played at her lips. _"A charming and thoughtful jerk."_

-----------------------

"Hey can you slow down?" Sonny said from the back seat of the taxi. The dirty, greasy driver couldn't hear her over the loud metal music he was playing. He drove with one hand draped behind the passengers seat. His glove covered hand tapped the back of it, obviously paying her no mind.

"Excuse me." She said a little louder this time. The man still shook his head around to the beat, speeding down the street. _**(A/N: Hehe that rhymed!)**_

"Hello?" She yelled, causing the man to look at this rear view mirror. He turned down the music and looked back at her in the mirror.

"What do you want kid?" He said as they stopped at a red light. He popped a lit cigarette in his mouth and soon blew out the smoke.

Sonny let out a cough as the smoke came in the backseat. "You're driving way to fast. And I would appreciate if you would stop smoking." She said leaning up from her seat.

"When you get your own taxi, you can make the rules. This is my taxi and one of my rules are all annoying kids in the backseat must shut up until we reach their destination." He said turning up his music and stepping on the gas as soon as the green light flashed.

Sonny sighed as she slammed back into her seat._"Thanks alot Chad."_. She felt them pick up speed as they made it down a quiet street. She knew she was about a block away from her house now. She pulled out a phone and texted her mother about where she was. "You can let me off here." She said, sick of this guy's reckless driving. She would rather walk the rest of the way then die in a car accident with him.

"Hello?" She said louder, noticing he couldn't hear her from that stupid music he was playing. He yelled the non-understandable lyrics while pumping his hairy fist in the air. She then un-buckled her seat belt and leaned closer to the driver. Frustrated she tapped him on his shoulder and he looked back at her.

"What?" He replied showing his discusting yellow teeth.

Sonny glanced towards the road seeing the taxi slanting towards the sidewalk, heading straight for a stop sign. "Stop!" She screamed causing the guy to look forward and immediately slam on his breaks.

Meanwhile, Connie just pulled into the driveway when she got her daughter's text. _Almost home :]._

-----------------------

His eyes closed as soon as he put his foot on the break. He felt the whiplash as they stopped, just about three feet away from the stop sign pole. His closed eyes shot open when he heard something that he shouldn't have. _Breaking glass._ He looked to see his whole windshield was gone except for around the top where some sharp glass spikes stood. He panically looked to the backseat and there was no kid. He quickly got out of the car and all he could say was....

"Oh God."

There she was. _That kid_. Laying on the ground motionless with glass all around her. The driver stepped closer to her, realizing blood on the stop sign's pole first. He slowly looked down at her, seeing even more blood surrounding her head which laid on the sidewalk while the rest of her laid in the street. The man gasped holding a hand to his mouth, afraid of what was to happen. _To him. _He kneeled down to her, shaking her leg with his gloved hand.

"Come on kid, wake up!" He whispered down to her but her eyes remained closed. She remained still. And she remained quiet.

He rocked back and forth for a second, studying her. Maybe she was alive. He stood up and looked down at her one more time. Nothing. She had to be _dead._ He backed away from her slowly, breathingly heavily. He hopped back in his car and started it up. Tears fell from his face as he sped off into the dark, leaving _that kid _behind.

----------------

_**A/N:**__** Tell me if you want me to write more! You cant leave poor Sonny on the ground forver! REVIEW!**_


	2. Not So Sonny Anymore

**Forgotten Memories**

Chapter 1: Not So Sonny Anymore

_**Disclaimer:**__** I still don't own it....darn!**_

_**A/N:**__** Wow thanks for all the nice reviews everyone! But I am sad to say Demi has rescdueled her friggin concert now I have to wait all the way to November :[. I'm just happy she didnt cancel. Anyways, hope you enjoy from Sonny's POV from now on.**_

---------------------------------------------

_"My head. Why does it hurt so much?" _The thoughts ran through my mind as I woke, not able to open my eyes yet. I could hear though. Someone was humming close to me. I heard their chair squeak as if the person was rocking back and forth._"Where am I?"_. I desperately tried to open my eyes, but I couldn't. They felt like they were stapled shut and the monotonous pounding of my head wasnt helping either. Why couldn't I open my eyes? Frustrated, I let out a soft groan. _"What happened to me?"_.

"Honey! Can you hear me? Speak to me!" A woman's voice said, as I felt a touch on my hand. Maybe she knows what happened to me. I tried to speak to her, but it all came out in a groan.

I felt a breeze go pass me and a cloth brush my arm. Loud footsteps moved away from me. It was probably that woman. Did I scare her? Suddenly, I heard even more footsteps make their way closer to me. Someone put something to my chest and muttered something I couldn't understand.

"She's trying to talk to me. I think she's ok." The woman's voice said in a panic. Her paniced words brought back what I was thinking before. _What happened to me?_

A bright light soon shined in my eye as someone lifted my closed eyelid. I blinked hard and slowly began to open both of them. My vision was sort of blurry at first but it got a little clearer. I was in a white room and had a whole bunch of flowers and balloons around me. I had to be in a hospital, but for what? Well, obviously for my head since the pounding wouldn't stop but how did it get like this. Then, I saw a woman in her late 30's or early 40's hovering over me. That's the one who was talking to me earlier probably. A smile formed on her face as she saw me look at her.

"Are you ok honey?" She said gently stroking the top of my head. I looked to the guy next to her. He seemed just as old and wore a white jacket. He had to be the doctor but then who was she? She wasn't in a nurse uniform.....

"My head hurts." I managed to say in a sore voice, clentching the covers that were over me. I cleared my throat, which almost hurt as much as my head.

"I know, sweetie, I know." She said as she continued stroking. I felt slightly uncomfortable at her touch. I didn't even know her and she was acting so caring towards me.

"Who are you?" I said looking up at her. Hurt glistened in her eyes as she stopped stroking my head. She held back tears and looked to the doctor shockingly.

"You don't remember me?" She choked out, holding a hand to her heart. Something tugged at my heart strings seeing her like this. She had to be someone close to me. Why couldn't I remember?

"Please don't cry," I told her. "I'm sorry."

The doctor patted her on her back then looked at me. "No need to be alarmed Ms. Munroe. You're very lucky to see your daughter alive." He held a clipboard, writing things down.

Daughter? How can I not remember my own mother. Come to think of it, I couldn't remember my father either. Or if I had any brother or sisters.......or _me_. "What's going on?" I said with worry in my voice. "What's wrong with me?"

"You have been in an accident about 7 days ago. You collided head on to a stop sign pole only 2 blocks from you're house." The doctor said taking a few steps closer to me.

"How?" I asked. I glanced over at the woman, I mean my mom, and she stared at me with sad eyes.

"Nobody knows. We asked your castmates about what happened that night but they said you left and never heard from you." He said.

Castmates? but I was tired of asking questions so I didnt ask about them. I know this is cliche but I felt like a lost puppy just trying to find her way back home. So desperately trying to find the way. "Oh" I managed to say, looking down at my hands.

"This is all my fault." My mom said sobbing. "I shouldn't have done overtime that night. I should have came and got you from the studio." She threw her head in her hands and collapsed in the chair.

I felt my face heat up and tears sting my eyes. "Don't say that. Please....." I said letting a tear fall down my cheek. For some reason the doctor smiled down at me, writing something else down on that clipboard.

"She might not remember you, but she can still feel the connection the two of you have." He said looking back and forth between us.

My mom wiped the corners of her eyes before speaking. "I don't understand." She said shaking her head then glancing down at me.

"Her reaction to your emotions shows that she knows who you are somewhere in her head. She just needs help bringing it out. Your crying helped her remember how much she cares for you." He said, causing my mom to smile a little.

"Do you remember anything else, sweetie?" She said smiling down at me. I weakly smiled back, trying to think of something to tell her. Anything! I really didnt want to her cry again. After all she was my mother. Darting around the room, my eyes landed on a card near my bed. It said to.......

"Allison!" I blurted out quickly. "I think that's my name." I said even though I really couldn't remember. I looked back up to her nervously and she gave me a wide smile.

"You remembered!" She said gently placing a hand on my head, beaming down at me. I smiled at her weakly again as she kissed the top of my head, feeling a little gulity lying to my own _mother_.

-------------------------

I woke up to a loud noise and immediately my eyes shot open. And there he stood, picking up a table he had knocked over by the door. He had sunflowers in one of his hands and I couldn't help but smile. A moment later was when his _bright blue eyes_ met mine I melted into a bigger grin. Butterflies flew hard around my stomach. I had to know him. Maybe he's my boyfriend.....or at least I hoped. He looked around nervously, rubbing the back of his neck. I stopped my thoughts as quickly as they started. He could be my cousin or something. Gross! Maybe it was the discusted look on my face that caused him to start backing away.

"I should come back later." He said turning.

"No!" I called to him, making him turn around. "Don't leave."

"Ok....." He said stepping closer, a small smile on his face.

"I....I like the flowers. Are they for me?" I said smiling shyly at him as he came closer.

"Um...yeah. I remember you saying these were your favorite." He said placing them on the table beside me, next to that card with my name.

I tensed up. It was weird that he remembered but I couldn't. "Yeah! Of course they are! I knew that." I said as I laughed nervously, shifting in my bed.

He smirked at me, looking at me with those eyes again. They were so gorgeous. I didnt mean to stare into them but....wow. "Getting lost in my eyes again huh Sonny?" He said with a smile.

"Sonny?" I asked shaking the thoughts from my head. He had to be in the wrong room. Maybe the bandage on my head made me look the the person he knew. "My name is Allison. You must be in the wrong room." I frowned, secretly wishing he was there for me.

He stared at me for a few seconds then lowered his head. He then looked back at me and and bit his lip slightly. "I was kind of hoping it wasn't true." He said in a whisper. Hurt was apparent in his eyes.

I remained with the same confused look on my face. "What are you talking about? Who are you?" I asked. Well I kind of demanded it. He just shook his head and backed away from me.

"It's not important. Bye....Allison." He said glumly as he walked out the room, gently closing the door behind him.

He knew me? But why did he call me Sonny? I stared at the door blankly. I need to talk to him again. But theres one problem.......I dont know who he is.

------------------------------------

Not to long after that incident, my mom came back into the room. "You're up." She said with a smile. "Are you hungry? You need anything?." She said as she as she sat in the seat next to me, touching the sunflowers. "Were these flowers always here?"

I sat in my bed speechless, wondering who that crazy yet gorgeous boy was. The one with the blue eyes. I had to find him.

"To Sonny, I hope you can remember me. Love, Chad." My mom read aloud from a card in the flowers. "Chad was here?" She said to herself then looked at me.

"Chad..." I said slowly, trying to remember the name. "Yeah, he uh just left."

"You remember him too? You're coming along great." She said with a smile, tucking the card back in the flowers. I bit my lip but quickly turned it to a smile.

"When can I see him again?" I asked looking up at her. She smiled down at him me raising her eyesbrows.

"I knew you always liked that boy. The way you to would always fight like an old married couple." She said patting my hand.

I sat up, with a blush on my cheeks. I wonder if she was telling the truth. "Mom...." I said in a whine, pretending I knew what she was talking about. "It's not like that. I just want to ask him questions. About me." I said.

"Well since it has been a week since you woke, the doctor is letting you come home tomorrow and get the bandage off your pretty head. Unless you think you should stay longer?" She looked at me with concern when she said the last part.

"No!" I said quickly. "I really want to go home and see my family and uh castmates." I smiled and she sort of frowned.

"It's just you and me here in California. Your dad had to stay home in Wiscosin for the family cheese farm. It's where we're from. We talked about it a few days ago. I know it must be hard to remember...." She said with a sigh.

"Yeah I forgot but it's ok.....I'll remember everything in no time. Maybe a trip to the studio will help. See my castmates?"

She nodded. "A trip back to So Random would be good for you. You could even see Chad there." She said with a wink. "I'm getting some water for you ok?"

"Ok..." I said as she exited the room with a smile forming on my face. _I could see Chad there._ My smile sort of dropped when I didnt remember that he was apart of my cast. I only remember my mom saying the names Toni, Rico, Brady and Laura. Not Chad. Maybe I'm just forgetting again just like how I forgot about my own dad. Ugh! This not remembering is getting old. Tomorrow I will be determined to get my memory back.

------------------------

_**A/N:**__** What did you think? Do you like it? Hate it? Wanna date it? You shoud rate it!.......Idk just felt like rhyming :/. But tell me what you think so I could write more for this story sooner! Thanks for reading!**_

_**Reviews?**_


End file.
